Why Does She Even Bother?
by LunaEquus
Summary: Follow up to That Would Be Lovely. Simon and Kartik's relationship explained. SimonGemmaKartik. Oneshot.


**Couldn't resist. Long live Simon X Kartik!**

"So…" Simon breathes out after a long, but comfortable, silence. He passes Kartik the cigarette they had been sharing and watches as he exhales evenly, blowing smoke from between his perfectly formed lips.

"So," Kartik echoes, shifting his legs beneath the sheets draped casually over his lower half.

"Where do you suppose Gemma went?" Simon can't quite pull his eyes away from the darker man's beautiful torso. Perhaps it's because he has never been able to rid himself of his own unfortunately soft stomach, or perhaps it is just the sight of such exquisite craftsmanship that holds Simon captivated. Or maybe he is just rather horny.

Kartik eyes the spot between them, where just moments before Gemma had lain, sprawled on the mussed sheets, exhausted with recent rigorous activities. The warm memory of how her eyes had glowed when she couldn't decide whose name to cry out brings a smile to his slightly swollen lips. He never thought he could share her, especially not with someone he previously referred to as a vain, stupid fellow, but Simon had surprised him.

He hands the cigarette back to Simon, elegantly held between two long fingers. Rather talented fingers, well hands in general, in Simon and Gemma's opinions. Kartik looks at the other man's face, feeling oddly enlightened. He does not love Simon, for he truly loves Gemma; they both do. Yet there is some indescribable feeling he gets when he looks at Simon – a mixture of admiration, indifference, and respect.

"I believe she went to freshen up."

Kartik never was attracted to men before. Neither was Simon. They still aren't, but their relationship is complicated. Simon was once the epitome of everything Kartik hated; he was rich, spoiled, clueless, and white. Born into privilege, he is everything Kartik isn't. However, as Kartik looks into Simon's blue eyes, he sees that he was wrong, about Simon, at least. He sees a man that cares not about race or status, or nearly unbelievable secrets and tarnished reputations, but one that truly cares for the happiness of others.

Kartik smiles again. Yes, Simon sure had attended to his…happiness.

Simon loves Gemma, and Kartik respects that. He knows that Gemma cares more for _him _than Simon, but it doesn't quite seem to matter anymore. Gemma and Kartik have something special, something that most will never know or understand. They have a tragic and appealing history that binds them, but instead of being jealous, Simon just accepts it. He knows that Gemma was no virgin when she finally came to him, but he also knows that Gemma _does _love him too, in her own way.

So instead of forbidding Gemma to have any contact with Kartik, Simon welcomed him into their home, and bed, something most would never even consider.

Simon takes a long drag on the cigarette, tasting Kartik's mouth on the dampened paper. Their relationship consists mostly of these moments, relaxing after sex or impatiently waiting for Gemma to hurry up with her lacy little negligees before sex.

"Why does she even bother?" Simon had asked, his face red and his pants uncomfortable. "It's not as if she wears them very long."

"Let's burn them," Kartik had answered, his eyes swirling with an alluring mix of slyness and desire.

In fact, they hardly speak outside of the bedroom. It's not as if they have much in common. Perhaps that is why the relationship works so much; the lack of knowledge keeps things refreshing and new. What they know about each other is written in eye contact over Gemma's head. They service her, and in doing so they sometimes (though now more often than not) service each other.

They're both somewhat afraid of their confusing feelings for each other, for neither had ever felt the…urge to be with another man, such as they do with each other. But Kartik attributes the feeling with his long life of sexual deprivation; he believes he just wants as much as he can get, regardless if it's man or woman – it still feels good. And as long as Gemma is there…he considers himself safe.

Simon, on the other hand, thinks the attraction is based on a bit of jealousy and appreciation. Kartik is his polar opposite, mysterious and secretive, qualities Simon has always coveted for himself. Rather than wanting to _be with _Kartik, he sometimes wishes he could just _be _Kartik, especially as Gemma always gives him more attention, whether it is affectionate or oral.

So for now, they accept their differences and play nicely with each other. Their relationship can prove to be quite volatile at any given moment, for they are both rather possessive and competitive men, though now that just seems to benefit Gemma further, for they always try to outdo one another. Whether this unspoken truce will hold for the future is unknown, but doubted, for things may prove to turn nasty if and when Gemma finds herself in possession of a child. Though Gemma already knows who she wants to father the child, as if it were a doubt in anyone's mind.

The cigarette once again changes hands over the empty space between them. As Kartik's lips purse around it, Simon realizes that he truly does not mind sharing his bed with another man. But to him, Kartik is unreadable, though his dark eyes always seem to hold lust captive within the deep mahogany depths. Those same eyes glance downwards and darken with yearning.

Kartik exhales impatiently, eager for Gemma to return so that it won't seem so…wrong. But he doesn't understand _why _it is wrong, for sex and feeling good just feels natural. Why should it matter if the courier of orgasm is male and not female? His eyes return to Simon and drink in the same desire, mirrored in pale flesh.

"Why does she even bother?" Kartik asks, wondering if Simon will remember those same words falling from his own tongue. Simon smirks, a habit he picked up from Kartik.

"Let's burn her," he responds. The two men chuckle, feeling very good about their little inside joke. Kartik stubs out the cigarette and flicks it to the floor, where he knows a maid will pick it up later.

Simon props himself up with his elbows as Kartik leans over to him. He notices the darker man stroking the bed sheets between them surreptitiously, as if reassuring Gemma's space that he will not take it. Simon feels a pang of guilt, worrying that Gemma might walk in at any time. It's not as if she hasn't seen them kiss before, it just feels forbidden without her present.

Without moving his body closer, Kartik presses his lips to Simon's, prying them open immediately with his tongue. It lasts for only a few moments, but it is fiercely satisfying, though both feel quite relieved once they are back in their respective spots.

Simon watches as Kartik fixes his eyes longingly on the door. It is Gemma he wants, Gemma they both want. She is absolutely terrible to keep them waiting, but once she returns, smelling fresh and fragrant, both men decide it was well worth the wait. They've grown, literally and figuratively, in her absence, and cannot wait to have her take her place between them, where she will always belong.

**Tee hee! I couldn't write the lemon, so I did the after part. This went really quickly, and I hope you all like it!**

**Still waiting for that L E M O N,  
LunaEquus**

**(PS Reviews make Kartik happy in the pants area, so please keep Gemma and Simon's wellbeing in mind. Thank you, and have a nice day!)**


End file.
